Ducky Momo
|image = Ducky Momo finding the Butter-Berry Bridge.jpg |caption = Ducky Momo standing in a meadow. |hometown = Danville |first = "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" |voice = Dee Bradley Baker |last = "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" }} ' is a duck who is a popular Japanese children's television show character. has appeared on numerous items of merchandise, some of which, including a rare collector's plate which was accidentally printed with Ducky Momo saying the completely out-of-character line "I hate people!"- are highly sought after by collectors. Said collectors are generally laughed at and would sometimes go to great lengths to get their hands on rare Ducky Momo merchandise without being ridiculed, with one fan even going so far as to sneak out of her house and attend a convention dressed as Ducky Momo herself. The Show Based on the 50th anniversary collector's item bobblehead in "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" , it is believed that the show has been around since the 1960s. It is assumed to be a very popular show, due to the amount of merchandise it sponsors. It has its own theme song, like any other show. Though the show is intended for children ages four through seven, Candace is still a dedicated fan of it at the age of 15 along with Carl, who is an upper teen, and Major Monogram who is an adult. Not much is known about the show's status or its production as of now. Ducky Momo was one of the shows on Ferb TV, though it is unknown if this was only a facsimile created by Phineas and Ferb for entertainment. In the show, Ducky Momo tried to find a bridge with the help of off-screen kids and a narrator, and proved to be extremely stupid after he failed to follow instructions and mistook a candy wrapper for a bridge. Known Merchandise *Plush dolls *Collectable card game *Collector's plates *Comic books (specifically cross-over with Marvel superheros) *Costume *Knee pads *Fiftieth anniversary pencil and bobblehead *Green eyed, left handed pull toy *Key chain *Shower curtain *Wading pool *Bedroom slippers *Bandages *Deodorant *Movies *An MMORPG named Ducky Momo's Golden Quest Gallery Background Information *Candace, Suzy, Sally, Major Monogram, Annabelle Johnson, and to a lesser extent, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, are fans of Ducky Momo. This was first revealed in "Nerds of a Feather" for Candace and Suzy, in "Run, Candace, Run" for Sally and Annabelle, in "My Fair Goalie" for Monogram, and in "It's No Picnic" for Vanessa. *Ducky Momo has its own television show and movie for children (ex. Momo the Movie) according to Candace in "Nerds of a Feather". *Ducky Momo is a parody of "kawaii" Japanese cartoon characters such as Hello Kitty. *Ducky Momo appears in the DS version of the ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game in world 4-2. *In "Monster from the Id". Ducky Momo's face can be seen in a baseball bat while one of Candace's nightmares try to obliterate them. *Ducky Momo also made a cameo appearance in "Norm Unleashed" when Candace was trying to write a story of what Phineas and Ferb were doing. *Two Ducky Momos can be seen in a Harlem Shake video featuring the P&F writers and crew. One is a small stuffed animal on the conference table dressed in a lab coat similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the other a costume worn by Season Four director Sue Perrotto that she had done for Halloween a few months earlier. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhgPPmEehGU *There was a Ducky Momo/Marvel crossover. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *During the Disney XD premiere of "Mission Marvel", Doofenshmirtz provided commentary on the special from his "Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt" set, while wearing Ducky Momo slippers. *In "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", Candace places a spell on her Ducky Momo plush toy and has it stalking her throughout the story. *When visiting the Phineas and Ferb Meet and Play area at Disney's Hollywood Studios, you can see a large plastic Ducky Momo to the right of the queue. *Ducky Momo's theme song is reminiscent of the theme song of My Neighbor Totoro, an anime movie by the great Japanese artist Miyazaki Hayao, now distributed on DVD in the US by Disney. Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"Let's Bounce" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" *"What'd I Miss?" *"Ferb TV" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Bee Day" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" *"Just Our Luck" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"It's No Picnic" *"The Inator Method" *"O.W.C.A. Files" *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Mentioned Only *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bully Bust" *"Return Policy" *"Act Your Age" Outside the series *Agent P DoofenDASH *Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt pl:Kaczuszka Momo es:Pato Momo Category:Characters Category:TV Series Category:Toys Category:Candace Flynn Category:D Category:Ferb TV Programs